In a cellular network, a plurality of cellular nodes may be connected to a Core Network (CN) via a plurality of core network connections.
For example, in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular network, a plurality of Evolved Node Bs (eNBs) may be connected to a core network via a plurality of backhaul connections, e.g., S1 connections.
In some circumstances, the backhaul connections between one or more of the cellular nodes and the core network may be disconnected, e.g., due to malfunction, sabotage, or disaster.
There is a need to provide a solution to a temporal or permanent disconnection of a cellular node from the core network.